


Dreamland

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim wishes that he can have Spock. So he dreams a dream and makes it his own reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamland

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slash poem for the pairing Kirk/Spock.

I walk with you hand in hand.

Always with me, in Dreamland.

Never in reality this we do.

Only in fantasy it is so true.

I want to walk the beach.

But it is never in my reach.

I want so much to take you there.

Fear is constant, eyes are everywhere.

So, I keep you safe in my dreams.

No one can harm you there it seems.

But sadness, brings anger.

No hurt will come, no danger.

You mean the world to me.

If only they would let us be.

So, I continue on this lonely path.

With my wondrous dreams of bubble and bath.

Always fearful of their wrath.

My solution should be simple math.

But what you do not know.

I have never told my love so.

That he is the man of my life.

He is like husband /wife.

The danger is not only from the outside.

It is also from the love I hold inside.

For what would he do?

If I told him: I LOVE YOU.

Would he be shocked, run away?

Or would he be relieved, and stay

These things I ask myself everyday.

I want to tell him NOW, not yesterday.

I, instead fall back in my safe haven.

Dreaming of him, soft skin, black hair like the raven.

We are always safe hand in hand.

Only in Dreamland.


End file.
